


Noel

by epicfangirl01



Category: jacksepticeye
Genre: Christmas Eve, Christmas Fluff, Fluff, Gen, Mild Language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-12
Updated: 2019-03-12
Packaged: 2019-11-15 21:47:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18081512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/epicfangirl01/pseuds/epicfangirl01
Summary: The egos celebrate a nice Christmas Eve together as a family.





	Noel

The house was warm and cheerful, filled with love, laughter, and the smell of cookies. The six brothers were gathered in the living room and the connected kitchen. The rooms were separated by a long counter that was covered in flour and sheets of cookies.

At the kitchen table, JJ stood, sleeves rolled up, decorating cookies. He was in fuzzy plaid pajamas, drinking a mug of hot cocoa. At the counter, Jackie was swapping out pans of cookies from the oven. He took off his oven mitts, then returned to table to help JJ. Jackie turned, speaking and signing to his brothers.  
“The cookies are almost done. The last sheet is in the oven.”

Anti groaned from the living room couch. “F͝i͜n͘a̸l҉l͟y͠. ̕ ̨̛I̸͠t'͘͜s ҉̨h͘o͏t ̴̵a̷s ͢f̷͞ųck ͏i͡n ̕͝here̶.”

Anti was leaning back on the couch, one leg laying on his knee. He was tossing a piece of coal in his hand. The brothers had decided to make a truce for the holiday season. No plots. No schemes. No attacks. So, for now, Anti was forced to settle with coal. At least it wasn’t a knife.

“Quit your fucking vhining. Eat some candy or something,” Schneep said. The doctor was sitting on the floor, frantically trying to organize the presents under the tree. They had to look perfect, he always claimed. He had been moving presents and muttering curses for over half an hour.

Marvin stood next to him, putting the final touches on the decorations on the unlit fireplace. He rolled his eyes as he listened to the brother’s bickering. Marvin backed away from the fireplace, before turning around, his eyes landing on Chase.

Chase sat on the other end of the couch, hunched over. He was resting his arms on his legs. There was a distant, somber look on his face.

“Chase, are you okay?” Marvin asked.

The younger brother looked up, before smiling.

“Yeah. I’m fine.”

Marvin could see the pain in his eyes, despite his bright smile. Everyone looked at him with worried faces. Even Anti’s eyes looked soft, the only visible hint of concern. Without a sound, JJ walked over to Chase, wrapping his arms around his older brother. Chase lightly hugged him back. Then, Chase’s face fell, tears forming and falling down his cheeks.

“Thank you, Jamie. Thank you…”

Finally, JJ pulled away, a sad smile on his face.

“God, I miss them so much.”

Schneep was the next to stand. He placed a hand on Chase’s shoulder.

“It will be alright, mein Freund,” he said softly. Chase gave a small smile. The other brothers all went to comfort him, except for Anti, who looked slightly uncomfortable and unsure. Jackie was the last to hug Chase, before the younger ego spoke.

“Is something burning?”

Everyone stopped for a moment, sniffing the air.

“Fuck!!!” Jackie shouted. He ran to the oven, pulling out the burnt cookies. They were as hard as rocks.

*Oops* JJ signs. Chase gave a small chuckle and the others joined. Jackie dumped the batch into the trash as he spoke.

“Well… I think that is enough baking for the year. Why don’t we watch a Christmas movie?”

The brothers finished their work and prepared for the movie. JJ made hot cocoa and a large plate of cookies. He grabbed a couple of mugs and passed them out. The youngest ego walked up to Anti, holding out a mug topped with marshmallows. Anti looked a little surprised, before taking the drink.

“U͏h̶…̛͠T̨͡h̴ą̵n͘͟ks̛…”

JJ gave a small smile before sitting on the couch between Anti and Chase.

Everyone sat in the living room, eating cookies and and watching the movie. The house shook with laughter and radiated with happiness.  
At the end of the movie, JJ saw Anti grin from the corner of his eye. He turned and gave a small smile. Anti looked at him and his face changed to appear disinterested and annoyed. JJ signed slowly, so only his brother could see.

*I saw that smile.*

Anti lifted his hands and carefully signed back.

*I͡͠ wi̸̢l̷͢l̛ ̡͟s̵t҉͘ab͝ y̸̛ou͘͟ ͢with̡ ͘t͜͞h̴̕e ͞s̡h̢ą͞rd̡s͜͝ of t̴͘hi͘s͏ mug.̧ ̵Y̛͢o͝u ͢d҉i͢d͜͠n't͟ ̷͟s̷͏ee an͡y̧t͢͠h͘͞i̶ng̡.̵*

JJ gave a silent chuckle, a doubtful, yet light-hearted look on his face. JJ turned his attention back to the movie and Anti did the same. A small smirk grew on the glitch’s face as the movie ended, smiles on the characters’ faces.


End file.
